An example of speech and language processing unit conversion apparatus is described in Patent document 1. As shown in FIG. 7, the speech and language processing unit conversion apparatus includes a speech recognition apparatus 450, a buffer memory 406, a process unit conversion portion 407, a statistics model memory 421, an experimental rule memory 422, and a Japanese-English translation portion 408.
The conventional speech and language processing unit conversion apparatus having such a structure operates as follows.
The speech recognition apparatus 450 executes speech recognition. Then, the speech recognition apparatus 450 writes a speech recognition result to the buffer memory 406. The statistics model memory 421 learns a score indicating likelihood of boundary corresponding to a period. The process unit conversion portion 407 calculates a score indicating likelihood of clause boundary using the statistics model memory 421. Then, the process unit conversion portion 407 sets a position in which the score exceeds a threshold to a punctuation mark insertion candidate. Furthermore, the process unit conversion portion 407 finally determines a punctuation mark insertion with an experimental rule extracted from meter information of period insertion position in the experimental rule memory 422.
Another apparatus is described in Patent document 2. A closed caption program production system as illustrated in FIG. 8 includes a synchronization detection apparatus 515, an integration apparatus 517 including unit closed caption extraction 533, automatic closed caption generation 535, and timing information addition 537, a morpheme analysis 519 and division rule 521.
Then, the closed caption program production system inserts line break and page break into an input sentence, thereby enabling to generate a closed caption sentence that can be easily read by a read and fitted into a closed caption screen. The conventional symbol insertion apparatus having such a structure operates as follows.
The closed caption text sentence is input to the integration apparatus 517, and the integration apparatus 517 calculates a candidate for line break or page break so that the closed caption text sentence can be fitted into one screen or one line. The synchronization detection apparatus 515 evaluates a reasonability of the result and again returns the result to the integration apparatus 517. The integration apparatus 517 finally executes line break or page break and automatically divides the sentence. The integration apparatus 517 outputs the input sentence to the morpheme analysis 519 and analyzes morpheme when the input sentence is more than designated number of characters. Furthermore, the integration apparatus 517 presents a candidate for breakable position in accordance with the division rule 521 in view of the number of characters.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-126091    [Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-342311